ST Format Issue 3
ST Format issue 3 is cover-dated October 1989 and cost £2.95. On the Disk Xenon 2, Sun Crossword, Times Crossword - 1 page (17) Tracker, Fractal Surf, Mandelshow, Dslide, Tinystuf, GFA Demos, Magic Eye, GFAColour and GFAMono - 1 page (18) News News Headlines - 3 pages (7-9) *Super STs to star at PC show; Off your trolley competition - (7) *Fontastic day: Calamus, Font Designer, Headline; Fast worker: Turbo 16; Bird food: Worm drive; Microdeal on show: Goldrunner 3D, Replay Professional, Midiplay - (8) *Page the Oracle: Teletext adapter; Quickies, Next Month - (9) All the Way from America - 1 page (12) *Atari's autumn attack; The emulation game; ST steals MIDI market; Atari is five!; TOS 1.4 - sort of Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Power Packed - 2 pages (14-15) :Two new ST-compatible machines launched in Germany. Richard Monteiro was there. (Atari TT & 1040STE) Chaos from Order - 3 pages (20-22) :Mathematicians believe that fractal graphics mirror the randomness of the real world. Hugo Allen explains how to explain chaos on your ST Graphics: Screen Update - 1 page (25) :Mark Pickavace dips into his paintbox and draws out the latest releases in the art world. Graphics: Into the limelight - 1½ pages (26-27) :512 colour raytracing - beating the Amiga at its own game courtesy of GFA Raytrace Graphics: Digital Scene Simulation - ½ page (27) :To complement the GFA Raytrace preview we look at heavy duty computations - The Last Starfighter. Graphics: Lets's Talk Sprites - 1 page (28) :Some advice from Mark Pickavace to get you started in sprite design. DIY Project: Making Tracks - 3 pages (35-36,40) :Keep a tight rein on your disk drive's head with Peter Spragg's £25 tracker device. What's Wrong with Violence? - 3 pages (58-60) :Do they really corrupt the young, or is it load of hogwash? Mild-mannered Mark Higham tells it how it is... Games Special: Power Games - 2 pages (70-71) :With the rush for Christmas hotting up, Mark Higham begins a look at how two contenders operate by following Moonwalker and Team Yankee as they go from the drawing board to the dealer. Adventure: Open the Box! - 2 pages (94-95) :Paul Rigby looks at origami galleons, radiation badges, and chewing gum, and the multitude of other goodies while listing his favourite games. (Leisure Suit Larry, Corruption, Fish, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Leather Goddesses of Phobos, Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, King's Quest IV, Gold Rush!) Programming: Sonic Attack - 2 pages (97,99) :W T Smith and B J Capel continue their GFA Basic series by explaining how to add that vital finishing touch to your games - music and sound. Education: Education Game - 1 page (100) :Mike Gerrard starts of ST Format's new education column with a round-up of educational suppliers and a review of Fun School 2. Music: Fair Comment - 2 pages (103-104) :This year's British Music Fair was the biggest show of its kind - Chris Jenkins was there. Music - 1 page (108) *Using Sequencers *Music Theory 2 Music: Any Sound you Want - 2 pages (110-111) :Unless you've got a large wallet, you'll have been restricted to 8-bit sound sampling. 2-Bit Systems has other ideas, as Richard Monteiro discovers. Hints & Tips: Desktop - 3 pages (113-114,116) :This month sees the start of a new Desktop section - Beginner's Corner - where we'll look at all those little problems which beset new ST owners. Mark Higham is the man with the answers. Comms: Telephone Lines - 1 page (118) :The Black Baron bring's you this months low-down on the comms scene with information on a new hand-held modem poised for release even as you read this. Letters - 2 pages (121-122) Previews Coming Soon - 1 page (86) *Gemini Wing, California Games, Paperboy, APB: All Points Bulletin, Knight Force, Onslaught, 5th Gear, The Untouchables, Batman: The Movie, Chase H.Q. Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Soundtrack, Int=Intelligence, Ins=Instant Appeal, Lon=Long Term Interest, Ove=Overall PD Public Speaking - Rod Lawton - 2 pages (45-46) *KidiDTP - ***** *Money Spinner - *** *Star Battle - **** *The Histroy File - *** *Sherlock - *** *Once in a Blue Moon - *** *Spectral Sorcery - **** *ST Writer Elite - **** Software Write This Way - Mark Higham - 3 pages (48,50,53) *That's Write (Gasteiner Technologies) - 72% - (48,50,53) *Regent Word II (ISM) - 89% - (50) *Tempus II (HiSoft) - 78% - (53) GFA Compiler (GFA) - 91% - Mark Higham - 1 page (54) Virtuoso (Digital Muse) - 88% - 1 page (106) Hardware Hypercache (Third Coast Technologies) - 79% - Gary Barrett - 1 page (42) EPROM Blower (Lakmeyer) - 80% - Mark Higham - 1 page (56) Tips Game Busters - 2 pages (89,92) *Blood Money, RoboCop, Shackled, Mickey Mouse, Archipelagos, Xybots - (89) *Rick Dangerous, Kult, Night Hunter - (92) Other Credits Art Editor :Gordon Druce Games Editor :Mark Higham Production Editor :Rod Lawton Disk Editor :Gary Barrett Design Assistant :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews